The Game of Love
by red-hot-goddess
Summary: It's like 10 things i hate about u.Hermione loves Draco but his pride of being a pureblood is getting in the way.Will he ever change...for love?PLS. R/R!!!!!!
1. Secrets

Chapter 1  
  
Hermione & Ginny were in the girl's dormitory sharing stories & secrets inside Hermione's four-poster. It was past 12:00 but they didn't care.  
  
"You know I know this guy, & he is such a hottie!" Ginny said.  
  
"Really? Who is it?" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny hesitated for a while but then said:  
  
"Well... since you are my best friend... fine! He's Matt Carlson." Ginny said blushing light pink.  
  
"OMG! Ginny you are so cute together! Well does he know you like him or does he feel the same? What? Tell me!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Okay, okay calm down.. well see we um.. we talk!" Ginny said.  
  
"And?" Hermione said curiously.  
  
"Okay.. he winks at me when he walks by &.. we kissed already." Ginny said as she went under Hermione's blanket.  
  
"What?! Hey! Don't go hiding under my blanket you said it already anyways!" she said as Ginny showed her face again & it was really red this time! "God, Ginny you're in love!" Hermione said whispering & they both giggled.  
  
"What about you? Any one cute?" Ginny asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh, Ginny you know I'm not into that!" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
"Oh c'mon! I know you like.... Malfoy!" Ginny said.  
  
"What? Me? No way!" Hermione said blushing a bit.  
  
"See! You're blushing! And remember... the more you hate, the more you love!!!" Ginny said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Hahaha! Shut up!" Hermione said as she playfully tossed a pillow on Ginny's face.  
  
"Oh c'mon admit it! I'm your best friend aren't I?" Ginny said with a fake poor-looking eyes.  
  
"Oh stop it Ginny! Well...okay fine I admit it! I think he's...cute." Hermione said as she bit her lower lip.  
  
"See! You're crazy about him!" Ginny said.  
  
"No I am not! Hahaha! I just think he's cute. Cute! That's all!!" Hermione said.  
  
"Oooohhh! Well to admit it myself, he is kinda cute you know. But it's his attitude." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, that's my reason why I don't love him. But if he changes.. there might be an exception...but that will never happen." Hermione said.  
  
"Well I guess we better sleep. Wanna sleep here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Alright. Umm. can you wake me up tomorrow? 'cause you know we better wake up early & stuff & since you're so disciplined with time & stuff." Ginny said.  
  
"Sure Ginny." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay thanks!" Ginny said.  
  
"Goodnight Mrs. Carlson!" Hermione said smiling.  
  
Ginny laughed & said: "Goodnight Mrs. Malfoy!"  
  
"Shut up Ginny!" Hermione said as they both giggled & fell asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi guys! Hope you liked it! PLS READ SOME MORE & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if you like it & if I should continue or not. Also post you suggestions in what you want to happen in the story. I might just add your suggestion!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Agreement

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione's alarm clock ringed when it struck 5:00.  
  
"Hey Ginny, wake up." Hermione said as she shrugged Ginnny's shoulder.  
  
"What? What time is it?" Ginny said sleepily with her eyes still closed.  
  
"It's 5:00. We better wake up before the bathroom gets crowded." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Ginny said & they headed for the girl's bathroom.  
  
"Hey, look Hermione, it's Malfoy." Ginny whispered to Hermione. Hermione smiled at Ginny & said: "Don't be too obvious. He's still bad-attitude Malfoy you know." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Ginny said.  
  
"Hey, look who's he with." Hermione said. Ginny blushed as she saw Matt. The four of them walked across each other & Matt winked at Ginny again.  
  
"Man, he's cute!" Ginny said to Hermione.  
  
Before Breakfast.........  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Parvati & Lavender.  
  
"She went out for awhile she said she'll just get something." Parvati said.  
  
"Oh... let's go to & have breakfast." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go" Lavender said.  
  
  
  
Hermione headed for the Gryffindor long table.  
  
"Hi guys! Ginny! Where did you go?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, I caught this Ginny making out with that stupid Slytherin guy! Wait 'til this gets to mum & dad!" Ron sad angrily.  
  
"She was asking me!!! And his name is Matt & he's not stupid!!!!" Ginny said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Whatever Ginny! You know you still can't do that!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I'm 15!!! You did this too when you were 15 & I didn't tell on you!" Ginny said.  
  
"Well... you can date a guy & make out & stuff...when Hermione starts to do those stuff with a guy too." Ron said  
  
"What?! Me? Why are you adding me to the problem? No!" Hermione said to Ron.  
  
"Oh c'mon 'Mione! Please!!!!!!!" Ginny said. Hermione thought for a while & said. : "Look Ginny, I told you I'm not into stuff like that. Remember last night? So if I say 'yes' don't go blaming me when you still can't date okay." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll find you a date okay! Don't worry it's all under control!" Ginny said  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione!!!! You're the best!!!!" Ginny said as she hugged her best friend.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron!" she whispered & rolled her eyes.  
  
"No problem!" he whispered back teasingly while he & Harry laughed.  
  
"Whatever!" Hermione said.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! Tell me if you liked it & sorry for errors. 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3  
  
Breakfast ended & everyone was heading for their classes.  
  
"Bye 'Mione! Thanks again!" Ginny said as she left.  
  
Harry, Ron & Hermione went to their classes as well.  
  
Ginny met with Matt in a deserted hallway.  
  
"Ginny, thank God! I thought you'd never come! So did you deal with your brother?" Matt said  
  
"Yes & Great news Matt! We can date & all that stuff!" Ginny said but in one condition.  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hermione, you know, my friend...has to date too." Ginny said.  
  
"Great! Now we can never date!" Matt said annoyed.  
  
"No! Wait! We can! I got an idea! You know Malfoy right?" Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, why? Matt said.  
  
"Don't tell anyone but... Hermione likes him but his attitude is turning her off. So.." Ginny said.  
  
"If we get him to change & date her we can too!" Matt said.  
  
"Exactly! But, taming that Malfoy is a big challenge! Especially with Hermione! They never get along!" Ginny said.  
  
"You only think that! Malfoy talks about her often. & I think he likes her too but is scared & too proud to say it. But maybe if they spend time together, they'll have the time & guts to be honest with their feelings." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah. Just talk to him okay?" Ginny said.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it! Well I better go the sixth graders are already in the classrooms. I can't be late! Bye Ginny!" Matt said as he gave Ginny a smack on the lips & left.  
  
Ginny blushed & left for her classes too.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think will Hermione say if she found out what Ginny & Matt are planning? PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for errors! 


End file.
